Red lipstick
by LogicUnneeded
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy is an infamous mob leader.Money,obliterate,and business. What happens when he falls for the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Red Lipstick. Ch. 1

Flashback:

Eli's Point of view.

I can remember it perfectly, the day I got the news of my father's death. I was sitting in the coffee shop, when two muscular men walked up to me in business suits. "Elijah Goldsworthy?" One questioned.

I faltered, "Who wants to know"? They both took a glance at each other from behind their dark tinted glasses. "You need to come with us", before I knew what was happening I was being hauled out of the store, and placed into the back of a tinted truck.

"What the hell-" I started, "We are sorry to inform you, that your father has died". My heart stopped, "What kind of sick joke is this!" I screamed. "This is no joke", the man stated serious.

I calmed myself down some, "How do you know my dad", I questioned him. "We work for him", was his simple answer. I didn't know what else to say. I looked as the man took an envelope out of the inside of his jacket pocket. "Read this when you return home" The man said firmly.

I looked towards the other man that hadn't said anything. I flinched as he reached to pat me on the back. He mouthed "I'm sorry" as I stepped out of the van. I walked home, avoiding anyone who had eyes, I didn't want them to see me. I was broken.

When I walked into the house, my mom was on the couch with a sad smile on her face. "Baby boy.." She said as I walked up the stairs. "I'm tired", is all I mumbled while continuing my ascent. As soon as I sat on my bed I opened the letter:

_'Eli,_

_If your reading this, it means that I've been killed. I'm sorry for the misconceptions we've had in the past, and the way it seemed I could care less about you. In truth, I love you very much, you are the best son anyone could ever ask for. So today you met Drew and Adam, most likely drew did the talking while Adam stayed quiet. It's terrible that I have to tell you the truth this way. I work for the mob Eli- No I LEAD it. My father passed it down to me, so now I'm hoping you'll do the same thing. I know when you think of the mob you think of pure murder, and drugs. -But there is so much more to it. We take whats ours, and give out loans. We give money, and get it back with interest! My company needs you son, I didnt give you those training lessons for no reason. Dont let them go too waste, and dont worry your mother knows already. With Love, Dad._

_P.S 3-15-4-5= Your mothers love.'_

I could feel when my eye, released a single tear. It fell onto the "PS" part of the letter. I wiped my eye, and straightened up. After a minute of in taking what I've read, I stared at it wondering what the last part meant.

Then it clicked,_ 'The training Dad issued to me"_. **_Decodation._** 3 is C. I took out a piece of paper and began scribbling on it rapidly. _'3=C 15=O 4=D 5=E.'_ Ah, so that determines it. I looked back at the letter, The code equals my mother's love.

I went down stairs, the letter gripped tightly in my hand, my mom stood up beside me and pulled me into her arms. I sighed as I felt the urge to cry again, My dad and I weren't exactly close, but I did love him.

I shivered when I felt code metal touch my forehead, I looked to see it was my mother's heart necklace that my Dad gave her just yesterday. I looked into her eyes, and she looked back with a knowing look.

She began taking off her necklace, and placed it in my hand. She wiped a few stray tears that managed to be set free. I gave her a half smile, and another quick hug. I couldn't help myself, I was a momma's boy at heart. _'Bzz, Bzz, Bzz'_ My phone vibrated in pocket, I picked up. "Eli, sir are you ready?" I fairly reconizable voice echoed in my ear.

I looked at my mom, who nodded. "Yeah," Is all I said before hanging up. "So this is real?" I asked aloud. "Yes, baby boy", she cooed while kissing me on the forehead. 'Knock, knock', I opened the door to see Drew and Adam side by side. I gave a curt nod, and walked out with them following behind me. Drew open the door for me, while Adam and I sat in the back.

"So Adam" I stated, "Sir?" "How old are you?", He looked confused. "I'm 18" He finally stated. I smirked, "Why are you in this business at such a young age?", I watched as his eyes squinted slightly, "The same reason as you". 'Well that makes since..' I thought in my head.

I looked outside the window and realized we were parking outside of a large building. It had to at least be about 12 stories. "Phew.." I said in a whistling tone. Adam patted my back, and said It's all yours. I gave a smirk and exited the car. This is where I would become my journey, to excelling my fathers company.

Present time:

It's been 3 years since my father's passing. I do admit I miss him, but I'm glad that he left me with this company. Stocks have gone up 63% since I've have taken over. From what I hear, my employees respect me. My dad was right, being a Mob leader wasn't what I expected. Sure every once and a while I had to get my hands dirty, but that's the price to keep the company working. _'Knock, Knock'_ "It's open", I call without turning around in my seat.

By the obnoxiously loud footsteps I could tell it was Drew. "What do you need?" I asked closing my eyes. Every time we talk it seems, he has bad news. "Well sir, I have some bad news".**_ 'Bingo!'_ **I yell in my head. I turned around in my chair to face him. "It seems shes striked again", His voice stern.

I looked at him seriously, This agent from our rival company seem to be able to kill my men, without get subdued. "Who was it?" He gulped, and looked down. I waited for him to answer, "Agent Julia". I just sat there with a blank expression. He looked up at me, his blue eyes holding fire. "Are you not upset?" I shrugged, and this seemed to put him on edge.

"She was your GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled at me. I stood up and hit my fist against my desk. "She WAS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled back. Julia spread rumors around the halls of this company, claiming to be my lover. She did this and betrayed my trust.

Everyone has slept with her, dis including Adam, K.C, and myself. I wasn't so sure about Drew though. He took a step back, and I sat back down holding the bridge of my nose. "You had sex with her didn't you?" I asked. I opened one of my eyes, and saw his shocked face. "You see.. I'm sorry-", "It's fine" I cut him off. "Like I said, she wasn't my girlfriend".

He looked confused, but I gave him that _'Brush-it-off-now'_ look. He faltered, but did as told. "Anything else?" I asked, "No sir". I waved my hand dismissively, and he said "I'll give you a report later. I sighed when he exited. I sat back up in my chair, and went through the files in my computer. When I found the file, I clicked on it:

** 'Red'**

**Has been spotted in several different locations, She has killed approximately 22 of our agents, alone. On each kill she leaves A kiss on her preys left cheek. She ranges from ages 19-23. End-Of-Document.**

Are you kidding me, this is all the information they have on her. Well this is settled, I'm going to have to take this into my own hands. I could feel myself smirk, this should be good.

_**What do you think? Sorry if it was boring, I had to show Eli's plot. Chapter 2=10 Reviews. xxxLeah~** _


	2. Chapter 2

Red Lipstick ch. 2

**Clare's point of view.**

I smiled as I inhaled the sweet smell of ocean salt. I gazed upon the the sun's horizon. It's almost dusk. I couldn't help but let a tiny smile plaster onto my face, In just 2 more minutes, I get to "Extort", someone.

Is it wrong if I hope, they don't have the information? That I'll have to beat it out of them? Hell no! They shouldn't have gotten themselves involved with us, if that was the case. I shivered a little It was either out of anticipation, or the slight breeze that had picked up. I smoothed my swimsuit cover and continued following my target at a distance.

She was slim and tall, a dark haired brunette. She had stunning brown eyes, and a small beauty mark underneath her eye. If I didn't know who she was, I would've thought for her to be a good friend. Oh well. _"Red, are you there?"_ The voice buzzed in my ear, I sighed. "Yeah, Target acquired", I muttered placing some of my hair over the hidden ear piece. I hated these things, I didn't want to look like I was talking to myself.

_"There's a change in plans.."_ His voice sounded anxious. "Go ahead..",_ "The target has back up"_, I smiled. "That makes it better, now doesn't it?" _"Your always so full of yourself"._ "No.., I just like the challenge", I said with a sly smirk. I scanned around the beach, to find any abnormalities. I didn't. "Major, do you want to help me out?" I asked him, I gave an exasperated gasp when he chuckled._ "They are located about 20 ft away from the target, One north, west and east of her."_

I surveyed what he said, and laughed. Could they be even more obvious? They had walkies-Talkies. Walkies-Talkies! For god's sake, they are a multi-million dollar company and this is the best they have? "Alright, I'm going in", I said softly before walking up to her. She turned around and I gave her one of my fake smiles.

"Excuse me, Are you Julia?" I asked knowing good and well who she was. "Yes, Who are you?" She Scoffed. My smile fell a bit, **_'I can't wait to this bitch..'_ **I thought solemnly. "Clare, You see, I was told that the maid here, accidentally put my bag in your room seeing as how we have the same last names". She arched one of her finely cut eyebrows. "Oh, really?" I saw her glance from her sides and nod. "I'll come with you too get your stuff", _'It was that easy jeez..'_? I thought feeling disappointed.

We walked back to the hotel, where she extracted her key-card from her bathing suit's top. She turned around and winked at me, "It's good luck". I smiled, at that. _Oh, the Irony_. I shut the door and locked it. She turned around startled, by my sudden action. "What are you doing?" She asked as I walked agonizingly slow towards her.

"I don't think I introduce my self properly". She gasped, "My name is agent Edwards, and I work for DAG" I could see the color drain from her face. "Oh, that's not the best part", I was standing near her and pushed her down on the chair. I could see her trembling, and I got excited.

The fear illuminating off of her, was intoxicating. She open her mouth to scream, but I quickly put my Blade to her throat. "Shh.." I whispered into her ears soothingly, While rubbing her hair softly.

"Just tell me what I need too know." She looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "Where's the jewel?", she gulped causing a small scrape to her throat. "I don't know", was her reply.

This made me angry, all the sources pointed to her as an accomplice of its disappearance. I pulled her long hair roughly, I could feel a few strands rip from her scalp. "You wouldn't be lieing to me now would you?" She nodded _'No'_, as tears glistened down her cheeks.

I sighed, over dramatically. "I know you know, so why not just tell me"? "Because.." She said in a horse voice, I eyed her, making her continue. "He'll kill me." I looked at her dumbfounded, and laughed darkly, "And you think I wouldn't?".

I brought the knife to her right cheek and slowly brought it down leaving a thin stream of blood. Satisfied, that I'd get her to crack, I craned down bending over her chair, at eye level.

"You know where it is now?" I smile as she nodded, "I don't know where it is.." I shot her an icy stare, "but I know who can find it". "Who is it?" I asked sternly, "His name is Coyne". That's all I needed, a name I could track. She seemed to relax, I took out my red lipstick and slid it across my lips.

Hey eyes widened, looked as if she'd saw a ghost. "Are you red..?" I smiled sinisterly, "the one and only". I ripped the knife across her throat in one fluent motion. I heard a gurgle, most likely the blood that was flooding her esophagus, but through it all only one thing caught my attention. The murmured _'Thank you'_, she gave. I stood their a little shocked, but tried not to think anything of it. I leaned down and kissed, her cheek making sure I leaved my lip print.

Suddenly, I heard banging on the door. Ah, her "Bodyguards". I looked around quickly, for an escape. My only option was the window. When the door slammed open, I already jumped out of the window. One of my rules in my handbook, _"Rule #5, to be exact, never get caught; Under any circumstances!"._ When I fell, I landed on my left knee, the board-walk scratching it instantly.

I looked up to hear a strain of "Sorry's" and "I love you's", If anything that was the worst part of having this job. The guilt of killing someones loved one, always struck a chord with me. I ran back to the Big truck that awaited, while wiping my mouth off, ;losing any sign of my lipstick. Before I got in, I mumbled into my earpiece, 'Mission Accomplished', I couldn't help but smirk at his reply of_ "Damn Red, a new record!"_

**Eli's point of View**

I stood looking out of my office's window, gazing upon the sunset. I'll admit, I've always been a bit soft for beautiful scenery. I checked my watch 10 O' Clock. Adam should be here any minute, trying to drag me out somewhere. I counted in my head,_ '3..,2..,1..'_ I smirked as their was a slight knock on my door, before it opened. "What's up, Boss man?" Adam asked casually, while bumping my fist.

You'd think, he'd be afraid of me, with the kind of power I have. "Nothing really, Did you hear about Julia?". "Dude, the whole building is buzzing about her". I felt myself give a shrug, My employees are way to rumorous. Adam sat inside, the chair placed in front of my desk and put his hands behind his head.

"So do you want to hit the beach? I've heard about a midnight party there", Adam asks Nonchalantly. I wouldn't tell him, but I've heard about it too. He grinned, as he saw me nod my head_ 'yes'._ "Dude really? This is awesome!" He said while throwing his fist in the air. I couldn't help but chuckle, at his enthusiasm. I could see he felt embarrassed because he brushed off his suit, as if there was dirt on it.

"I'll meet you, in the parking lot in ten". He nodded, as he exited the room. I sighed, I could tell it would be a long night.

**_-Later at the party,-_**

**__**_'I shouldn't have came here',_ I thought. I've been here not even half an hour, and I've already lost Adam. I'll admit it, I've been hoping for a break from work. I'm only 22, and I get tired way to easy. I jumped a little, when I felt a tiny finger brush my Bare back. I heard a giggle, then turned around to meet the eyes of an angel. Even in the dark, I could see her brilliantly blue eyes, they looked a bit ominous, and very aware.

"You look stressed", she said simply. I nodded, "I guess I am.." I trailed off, not knowing her name. "I'm Clare" She smiled, extending her hand. I shook it, and was surprised at her light grip. "Eli", I smirked.

_**What did you think about this chapter? I need criticism. Please review, 20 reviews= Next chapter. Ah, and if you want to you should follow me on twitter. ExiledLeah, I follow back. :) . xxxLeah~**_


End file.
